


Glory

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Once upon a time, there were three men. Those three men loved each other very much. So much indeed, that when it came time to show it, they did not hesitate.Or Stuckony bangs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I was going for your spoiled house husband prompt orginally, and then it became porn, and I didn't look back 😂 hope this is pleasing 😘

"Shhh, you're doing great," Steve whispered, thumbing at Bucky's wet bottom lip, watching him from above while he kept his other hand under Bucky's pale blue bra, playing with his nipple. "You're doing so well, baby. You deserved that reward after the week you've had, don't you think?" 

Bucky squirmed in place, his eyes screwing shut. He closed his lips around Steve's thumb, sucking with the same desperate air to him that Tony had sucking Bucky's cock at the very same time. 

Steve grinned. He pushed his thumb further into Bucky's mouth, caressed his tongue with it before leaning down and replacing it with his own mouth. 

"When Tony's done with your cock, I'll make love to him, right above you, and you'll get his come, and then mine too. How does that sound baby? Good?" 

Tony's groan came first, loud and certainly sending a series of vibrations up Bucky's cock, immediately followed by Bucky's back arching off the bed. 

"Steve," he moaned,  please . The man's metal hand grappled for Steve's boxers, until he had one side of them tugged down and Steve had no other choice but to pull them down all the way. 

"That what you want? Want my dick, love?" 

Bucky's eyes looked as though they'd roll back if he didn't close them, the pink flush dusting his cheeks growing more pronounced with every word Steve said and every pass of Tony's tongue on his own cock. He was so beautiful like this. 

Steve pushed a sweaty strand of Bucky's hair behind his ear, knee-walking to the man's head on the pillows. He thrust his cock into the circle of his fist, watched Tony's head bob over Bucky's pelvis relentlessly, the man's arms moving as he most certainly played with Bucky's balls and hole at the same time and Steve had to squeeze his eyes shut too. Stave off the arousal for just a minute.

He opened them wide again when Bucky's response to being teased was to lean up and wrap his lips around his cockhead.

"Fuck," Steve groaned. 

"Yeah," Bucky licked at his shaft like the little cockslut he was, "fuck my throat until you can fuck Tony's ass, Stevie, please..."

Steve groaned, and gave in. In one smooth thrust, his cock was fully sheathed past Bucky's lips, his balls set on the man's chin as he straddled his neck and chest. Tony's hands tickled his calves by Bucky's sides and Steve, well Steve wasn't too sure he'd manage to hold off much longer. 

"Make him come, Tones, I'm… I'm close," 

The hum that came was Steve's only answer, but if the way Bucky's throat opened around his cock was any clue, Tony was doing exactly that. 

Bucky's hands tore through a fold of the sheets, making Steve grin at the noise it made. His mouth tightened around his length and his eyes screwed shut for good. And there it was, the deep, full-body shudder and tension Bucky always got as he came, a guttural moan dying around Steve's length still fucking his mouth. 

A pop echoed down Steve's ears as Tony pulled away from Bucky and released his spent dick. The sight of it as Steve looked past his shoulder was just teasing at his impending orgasm that tiny bit too much. 

"Okay, okay, stop that." He moaned, gripping Bucky's hair on both sides of his hair, effectively keeping him from sucking him off to completion. He winked at Bucky, pulled out, and kissed his flush cheek as he moved away, then turned to Tony's equally desperate eyes, "Ready sweetheart?"

"Hmm, I think whether you get your dick in me now, or never I'll come anyway Cap, so, yes, get moving." 

Steve chuckled, Bucky moaned, and before anyone could say anything, Steve had moved again, until he could kneel behind Tony and pushed him to his hands and knees exactly as he'd said — right above Bucky, so that they could kiss, so that Bucky could roam his hands over Tony's back and tease his own cock, so that when Steve really started fucking him, every moan he wrenched out of Tony fell directly into Bucky's mouth. 

Steve's orgasm did not wait much longer to pull him under, and Tony followed suit, painting Bucky's abs white, giving him that last push that glazed his eyes over. 

Glory, in all that they were three, and would always be so. 


End file.
